


Amor Primo Aspectu

by Castlewood_Bard



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bar, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Runaway, Starship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard
Summary: Tom Paris falls for Harry Kim fast and hard. It's a pity Harry will be gone in a matter of hours
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Amor Primo Aspectu

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during 2x5, Non Sequitur

Tom had no idea who the man standing in front of him was. This was unfortunate because the man seemed to know _everything_ about Tom. 

He said his name was Harry Kim and that he was from an alternate dimension. One where they were friends. Tom could understand wanting to be friends with this man. He was straightforward and good looking. Two things he found irresistible.

Unfortunately the drinks had made him surly. His head spun. This man knew _too_ much about him. Then, in a flash, they were arguing. Tom hadn’t handled the information well, but there was no need for Harry to point out everything he already despised about himself. He let himself be held down as the room swayed dangerously. He didn't remember drinking this much, but he couldn't say he was surprised anymore.

Harry disappeared as soon as he let go of Tom's arm. No chance to apologize. No chance to explain. Tom didn’t think he deserved one anyway.

 _Why_ had he swung at Harry again? He didn’t even care now. All that mattered was that Harry was gone and Tom was alone again. He got another drink, looked at it miserably, then jumped on a transport to San Francisco an hour later. Harry was going to need his help. He just knew it.

***

Next thing Tom knows, he’s running from the police. It doesn’t make sense. He helped Harry out of arrest without even thinking about what it would mean if they were caught. There's something about him that Tom can't resist. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time blooms in his chest; happiness. 

He pulls Harry to his feet, blushing at the contact, and they race to an alley to catch a breath. Adrenaline pumps through his veins. It feels amazing. Having Harry Kim by his side does nothing to help his racing heart. 

Harry says he needs a ship. Tom _is_ a pilot. He just hopes he’s good enough for what they're about to pull. It's risky, but Harry thinks they can do it as long as they can get into Starfleet. Tom's transporter comes in handy as they beam to Harry’s office. 

Disappointment is a common emotion for Tom Paris. Heart break, not so much. Both course through his body when Harry says he wants to get back to his time stream. But Tom understands. That's Harry's home, his life. This is a mission to him. Only a mission. Tom is a part of that mission, though. He knows Harry wants to save him from this life, so he lets Harry beam them on the shuttle. Even when Harry tells him how unpredictable the time stream is. 

Hey, it might even be better for Tom. Sure he’d be lost in space, but he’s lost here, too. There’s a freedom in the stars he hasn’t felt in a long time. He reins in his doubts and focuses getting Harry home.

***

They steal the shuttle, but the Federation is faster. So much faster. Shields fail. Sparks fly. Engines fail.

Harry has to get home. Tom needs him to get home. If Harry's on Voyager there’s hope. Hope for Tom and everyone else. With Harry Kim at your helm there’s no way you wouldn’t find home. 

The core is breaching. It's seconds before it explodes and takes them both with it. Harry would never allow Tom to do what he’s about to, so Tom doesn’t ask. He pushes Harry into the transporter with all his might and sends him home. No more discussion. 

The last thing Tom sees are Harry’s beautiful eyes staring at him. He’s okay with that. A second later heat envelopes him, and everything fades. 

***

“I owe you one.”

That’s what Harry says, but Tom has the strangest feeling he owes Harry a whole lot more. He might even be able to pay him back one day.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
